Amy Rose
Amy Rose is an anthropomorphic female hedgehog in the Sonic series. She has pink hair, a red headband, green eyes, and a red dress. She is obviously Sonic-crazed and is rumored to be his girlfriend, though this is vehemently denied by Sonic. Before being called "Amy Rose," she used to be called "Rosy the Rascal", though this name is now used to describe of and as a term for Amy has been discontinued. Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (in Love with Sonic) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Good Friend/as a Mommy to Tails) *Cream the Rabbit (Best Friend/as to be as Sisters) *Big the Cat (Good Friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Blaze the Cat (Good Friend) *Tikal the Echidna Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Tails Doll *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Chaos Emerl *Metal Knuckles Appearances Sonic Heroes 2 Amy appears in Sonic Heroes 2 as a member of Team Rose. Sonic Speedball RPG IV: Speedster Mania .]] Amy makes a small cameo in the Story Mode of Sonic Speedball RPG IV: Speedster Mania when Sonic tries to warn everyone about the Apocalypse. Amy surprisingly refuses to believe Sonic. She plays a larger role in Mission 7 in Mission Mode, where the player can pick any Sonic character to race her to the goal. Pikachu's Final Destiny Amy can be seen playing hide and seek with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. At one cutscene when Mewtwo spreads out soul stars which can make people in command of him. One Soul Star hits Amy, turning her evil, this also happens to Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser Jr and Samus. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Amy will appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, as a mini boss in Eevee's story, hypothized by Jigglypuff's eyes. Sonic Speedball RPG V Amy Rose has been brainwashed by Dr. Eggman, along with Cream and Big, at the opening. Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed Amy has been brainwashed again by Dr. Eggman, but this time is with Sonic and his friends. She will be the second boss of the game, acting like Rouge the Bat. After defeated, she is playable in every Hammer Hitting Game. She is the only playable character to have alternate costumes. RenarioExtreme series Amy appears in Renan!, where she is working as a waitress in a restaurant. Like Peach, she is sometimes kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. Sengoku Basara Legends: Kojuro Katakura Amy appears as a protagonist in the game. She first meets Kojuro as he mistakes her for Hisahide Matsunaga. Channeling Amy Rose appears playable in Super Smash Bros. Channel. *Neutral Smash: Heart Hammer. *Side Smash: Hammer Spin. *Up Smash: Piko Copter. *Down Smash: Love Hug. *Final Smash: Piko Piko Mayhem. Gallery Image:AmyRosyRascal.png Image:Amy_Is_A_Cute_Hedgehog.jpg Amy 44.png Amy Rose.png Amybacktotheorigins.png AmyLondonOlympicGames.png Sonic R-Amy Rose.png 78px-Amynew.png AmyR.png AmyRAdventure.png AmyZero.png AmyRoseA2.png AmyFreeRiders.png AmyDrink.png AmyChronicles.png AmyBattle.png AmyRAdventure.png 278px-2Paji_-_Imgur.jpg Classicamy3d.png|Classic Amy, from Sonic CD 2 -MSWGamy-skis.png AmyM&LOG2.png Amy MSWG.png M&S2016,Amy.png|Amy in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Category:Sonic Characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Enemies Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Super Smash Sis. RPG Category:Mammals Category:Heroines Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Sonic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Sonic Racing 3D Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic Series Category:Telekinetics Category:Sonic Heroes